Conventional methods and systems for signal detection in electronic receivers can be too unreliable for some applications. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.